


Нарушения сна

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С момента выпуска из Хогвартса прошло десять лет. Как выясняется, за эти годы Миллисента Булстроуд не стала более уверенной в себе особой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Неудавшийся эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Каргоне за поддержку и Блэку за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))

В темном переулке около Мунго, который используют для аппарации подальше от маггловских глаз, все они появляются почти одновременно. 

Миллисента сидит на асфальте, согнув ноги и уткнувшись лбом в колени, но узнает каждого из них по характерному хлопку. 

Хлоп. Хлоп. Малфой и Поттер. 

\- ...идиота! Если он опять без страховки!.. Я сам его... Грейнджер как раз вредно волноваться!.. 

Это Драко. Пять лет в законном браке, ждут второго ребенка, а он все еще зовет жену девичьей фамилией, которую та, впрочем, так и не сменила. 

\- Драко, перестань. Мы ведь не знаем... - это Поттер. Вечный миротворец Гарри. 

Хлоп. Джинни Поттер. 

\- Гарри, ты что-нибудь знаешь?.. 

Хлоп. Лавгуд. Еще одна нелюбительница менять фамилию. 

\- Милли, ты в порядке? 

Конечно, только рассеянная Лавгуд ее заметила. Только заботливая Лавгуд спросила о ее самочувствии раньше, чем о здоровье собственного мужа. 

Миллисента поднимает зареванное лицо, встает, держась за стенку, подходит к ним: 

\- Я его страховала, Малфой. 

Поворачивает к ней бешеное белое лицо. Кто-то другой уже валялся бы тут минимум под _ступефаем_. Потом-то Поттер его бы скрутил... Но первое проклятие от Драко всегда все пропускают (кроме, пожалуй, того же Поттера – Малфой утверждает, что поддается напарнику; Поттер только смеется; Миллисента не знает, кому верить). Луна говорит: это потому, что у Малфоя свои правила арифмантики. Миллисента думает: это потому, что он бешеный. Кто бы знал, когда проявится блэковская кровь. Впрочем, Миллисента ему тоже не чужая. Ее он, по крайней мере, выслушает. 

\- Я не смогла... - голос предательски срывается. - Колдомедики говорят, шанс есть. К нему только не пускают... - это она говорит Луне так, словно бы извиняется. Та сжимает ее руку чуть выше локтя. Лавгуд ее утешает. Лавгуд - ее. Мерлин великий!.. 

Впрочем, Лавгуд не видела, в каком виде Миллисента притащила Рональда Биллиуса Уизли колдомедикам Мунго перед тем, как послать им всем патронуса. 

\- Пошли, - говорит Малфой командирским тоном, которого, по словам Поттера, как _авады_ боятся стажеры. - Найдем Грейнджер. 

Она замирает в нерешительности. А, какого дракла: он все равно сейчас узнает. 

\- Она ведет операцию. 

\- Что?.. 

По слухам, скандалы, которые аврор Малфой закатывает целителю Грейнджер, когда считает, что она заботится о чужом здоровье больше, чем о своем собственном, превосходят даже скандалы, которые аврор Поттер закатывает звездному ловцу Поттер, когда считает, что она слишком увлекается финтами Вронского и Поттера. 

По слухам же, после скандала аврора Поттера обычно ожидает бурное примирение на всю ночь, а аврора Малфоя выставляют из дома с предложением проветриться и подумать о своем поведении. Дальнейшее известно Миллисенте уже не понаслышке, поскольку аврор Малфой после этого заявляется в магазин Уизли с бутылкой огневиски и прерывает любую работу на любом этапе. Впрочем, аврор Малфой в любой степени опьянения утверждает, что Грейнджер стоит каждого галеона и каждого кната (не говоря уже о фунтах и пенсах) наследства, которого на следующий день после свадьбы лишил его Люциус Малфой (по слухам, до последней минуты предлагавший сыну одуматься). 

О чем ты думаешь, Миллисента Булстроуд? А, о чем угодно, лишь бы не о том, каким ты оставила Рона Уизли в реанимации под опекой целителя Грейнджер. 

 

За размышлениями она пропустила момент, когда они вошли в Мунго. Где-то на фоне скандалил Малфой, Гарри что-то бубнил на ухо то Джинни, то Луне, а Миллисента села в углу, снова подтянула колени к подбородку и постаралась подумать об отвлеченных вещах. Совсем отвлечься, конечно, не получалось. 

Неожиданным для всех было, что именно их работа оказалась самой опасной, хотя Джинни - ловец, а Поттер и Малфой - авроры. В подсобке магазина хранился запас зелий, способный составить конкуренцию небольшой аптеке, так что в основном с последствиями неверно сработавших заклинаний они справлялись сами. Несмотря на это, только за последний год Джордж побывал в Мунго три раза, а Рон - четыре. Сейчас - пятый, но так плохо еще не было за все десять лет, что она с ними работает.   
Тогда, в конце их восьмого... седьмого... в общем, последнего года учебы Малфой покрутил пальцем у виска и ничего не сказал, Грейнджер и Луна улыбнулись, мелкая Уизли поморщилась, потом кивнула, а Поттер похлопал Миллисенту по плечу и предложил все-таки подумать про руны («Ваше Министерство хуже платит», - сказала она). Джордж действительно предложил ей целую кучу денег – хватило снять приличный домик в Хогсмиде и помогать матери, пока та снова не выскочила замуж и не уехала в Америку. Они обменивались письмами два раза в месяц: «У нас тут все прекрасно! Ты должна, просто обязана нас навестить, гадкая девчонка!» - «Мама, у меня все хорошо, целую, твоя любящая дочь Миллисента». 

Впрочем, теперь, когда прошло уже десять лет, можно себе признаться, – она тогда решила, что с Уизли будет интереснее, чем каждый день с девяти до пяти копаться в рунах. И, в общем, не прогадала: интересного была целая куча, и, к счастью, не все интересное заканчивалось реанимацией в Мунго. Только некоторое. Мерлин, не могу об этом не думать. Не могу. И Джордж, как назло, в Южной Африке, договаривается с поставщиками. Она закрыла лицо руками и снова позволила себе заплакать. 

Когда Грейнджер, серая от усталости, прошаркала к ним из глубины коридора, Драко прервал никем не слушаемый монолог о том, что он сделает с Роном, когда тот придет в себя, встал у нее за спиной и обнял за талию, положив ладони на уже намечающийся животик. Гермиона ощутимо расслабилась, на секунду прикрыла глаза, потом посмотрела на всех по очереди и сказала: «На встречу выпускников, конечно, не попадет, но жить будет». Джинни с радостным воплем повисла на шее у Гарри, Луна с улыбкой обняла Грейнджер и Малфоя, Миллисента выдохнула, кое-как выпрямилась и сказала: «Ладно, я домой». 

Уже укладываясь спать, она вдруг осознала, что именно ее напрягает теперь, когда самое страшное, кажется, позади. 

Упомянутая Гермионой встреча выпускников, будь она неладна.


	2. Ретроспектива

Дело шло к выпуску, а она никак не могла решиться. Мерлин, это она-то, Миллисента Булстроуд, гордившаяся тем, что никогда не колеблется! Хорошенько подумав, она решила не рассматривать книжный магазин в качестве места работы: еще где-нибудь в центре Лондона – куда ни шло, но в горах Шотландии… Сойдешь с ума от скуки раньше, чем продашь первую книгу. В момент отчаяния, конечно, это был хороший вариант, но не теперь, когда она практически подружилась… (Мерлин великий!) ...ну ладно, не подружилась, но все-таки нашла общий язык с _победителями_. 

Кроме всего прочего, она почему-то чувствовала странную ответственность за Драко Малфоя. Это было непривычно, но нельзя сказать, что неприятно. 

После его впечатляющего представления с приглашением в Хогсмид («Мерлин, Драко, о чем ты думал-то?» - «Ты же сама мне сказала…» - «Я… кхм… пошутила…» - она всегда, всегда знала, что у нее нет чувства юмора) было много всего: истерика Гринграсс (а успокаивать пришлось все ей же, Миллисенте, как префекту), вопиллер от Нарциссы Малфой (к счастью, доставленный не в большой зал, а в слизеринскую гостиную; впрочем, нельзя сказать, что Драко от этого было сильно легче, выглядел он тогда – краше в гроб кладут), наконец, Люциус Малфой собственной персоной. 

После разговора с отцом Драко неожиданно собрался и стал похож на Малфоя, которого она знала последние семь лет – разве что без стремления сделать гадость гриффиндору. После долгой беседы с Макгонагалл он провел три вечера за расчетами, упросив Миллисенту временно освободить его от обязанностей префекта («Что случилось?» - «Милли, я потом расскажу… Тебе первой расскажу»), а на четвертый подошел к ней в библиотеке и мотнул головой в сторону выхода. В астрономической башне было тихо и морозно, и Миллисенте, которая знала многое о войне, чего, пожалуй, и не хотела бы знать, показалось, что он выбрал это место из мазохистских соображений. 

\- Директор сказала, совет попечителей даст мне кредит, чтобы я мог закончить обучение. 

Нетрудно было предположить, что этому предшествовало; она даже спрашивать не стала, просто кивнула.

\- Осталось-то всего ничего, так что до ТРИТОНов я дотяну; потом, конечно, будет посложнее.

 - Ты говорил, Поттер… 

\- Поттер-то Поттер. Ты знаешь, сколько стажеру платят в Министерстве? 

Она знала. 

\- Стажер через три года становится аврором. На сколько лет тебе дают кредит? 

\- Три варианта – год, пять и десять. Год я не потяну, даже если прямо без стажировки стану суперспецом со сверхзарплатой. 

Она усмехнулась: 

\- Я бы на твоем месте не рассчитывала на сверхзарплату от Министерства, даже если бы ты сам был Гарри Поттером. 

Малфоя передернуло. 

\- Мерлин с ним, с Поттером. Ты знаешь, что Сириус Блэк оставил ему все, что было у Блэков? 

Она не знала. Можно было только предположить, что проблемы с деньгами не светят ни _золотому мальчику_ , ни его потомкам до пятого колена включительно. Малявка Уизли отхватила большой кусок. Самое удивительное, что они еще и любят друг друга, – отрицать этого Миллисента не могла. 

\- В общем, я колеблюсь между пятью и десятью. Прикинешь вместе со мной? 

Они прикинули. Получилось плохо и так, и так, поэтому они прикинули еще раз и еще раз, и в конце концов, когда она окончательно заледенела, сошлись все-таки на десяти. 

Насколько она знала, кредит Драко выплатил три года назад, после того как они с Поттером и Харди прикончили последнего дикого оборотня на островах и получили за это совершенно невменяемую премию. Грейнджер, правда, с самого момента свадьбы порывалась поучаствовать в выплатах, но после пары знатных скандалов (Малфой тогда три раза ночевал в подсобке их магазина - не в той, в которой хранились зелья, а в другой, где они поставили пару раскладушек на случай затянувшихся экспериментов или неожиданных гостей) забросила эту идею. Кроме того, у них еще была ипотека за дом, так что особо шиковать не приходилось, но Миллисента отлично знала: несмотря ни на что, о своем решении Малфой не жалеет. Она бы не была так уверена насчет Грейнджер, которую он, выражаясь фигурально, взял после длительной осады, если бы однажды не притащилась в его с Поттером палату (они часто смеялись, что как напарники делят все, в том числе и палаты в Мунго после неудачного задержания) и не застала там рыдающую Гермиону. Это при том, что самый молодой начальник реанимационного отделения за всю историю больницы слыла железной бабой и, по слухам, не плакала ни разу после излечения от проклятья, поразившего ее на последнем курсе. Подробности про проклятье никому не были известны, но все абсолютно точно знали, что оно было ужасное и темномагическое. При этом сама Миллисента держала язык за зубами, а Драко клялся, что он никому, кроме нее, ничего не говорил, и даже Грейнджер узнала только после свадьбы, когда случайно наткнулась в библиотеке на площади Гриммо, 12 на упоминание о родовом проклятии Блэков и подступила к молодому мужу с палочкой у горла. 

В общем, семейная жизнь Малфоя и Грейнджер била ключом так, что доставалось всем не успевшим увернуться окружающим (иногда Миллисента жалела, что Уизли с Малфоем сначала примирились друг с другом, потом помирились, а после и вовсе подружились, - особенно, когда под утро находила Джорджа и Драко в подсобке рядом с пустой бутылкой огневиски), семейная жизнь Поттеров была ничуть не менее бурной, но чуть менее публичной (вероятно, Гарри публичность достала еще во время учебы), Уизли и Лавгуд мирно жили себе в Норе с родителями и тремя детьми, старший из которых скоро поступит в Хогвартс, а остальные однокурсники занимались кто чем. Гойл уехал искать счастья в Америку и, судя по новостям, преуспел в магии поиска так, что к нему обращалось даже штатовское Министерство. Женат. Слизеринские девчонки после получения диплома мирно повыходили замуж – одна за француза, остальные за англичан, жили в родовых поместьях, давали балы и приемы, как будто на дворе стоял не двадцать первый, а девятнадцатый век. Лаванда открыла салон предсказаний и довольно быстро вышла замуж за индийского мага, близкого родственника близняшек Патил. Сами Патил почему-то уехали в Африку, но там, вроде бы, процветали, Джордж на обратном пути как раз должен был к ним заехать, узнать новости. Лонгботтом, с которым Драко так и не смог найти общего языка, мотался по всему миру, а в последнее время пропадал в Мексике: искал какое-то тайное растение индейцев майя. Или не майя. Миллисента не очень разбиралась в растениях. Когда он бывал в Англии, обязательно заходил в их магазин. Про хаффлпафф и равенкло она знала меньше, но почти все были, так или иначе, устроены в жизни. 

О себе Миллисента такого сказать не могла. 

Она работала в магазине приколов Уизли, изобретала новые заклинания, научилась смеяться их шуткам, но не чувствовала себя своей в этом море рыжих. Особенно остро это ощущалось во время семейных обедов, на которые ее неизменно вытаскивали поначалу, но потом, поняв, что она ощущает себя неуютно, все-таки перестали. 

Джордж так и не женился, что невероятно огорчало его мать, однако все остальные, кажется, давно с этим смирились. По крайней мере, он не так очевидно страдал без Фреда, как в первые несколько лет после войны, и, видимо, друзья считали, что это уже неплохо. На семейные торжества и дружеские попойки он приходил то с одной девицей, то с другой, а на вопросы о свадьбе неизменно отвечал: «Все жду, когда Булстроуд поймет, что мы с ней идеальная пара», - и пихал Миллисенту локтем в бок. Первое время она еще проклинала его за это чем-нибудь безобидным, потом привыкла и перестала. 

Окружающие частенько говорили ей, что со стороны они с Джорджем Уизли действительно смотрятся изрядно пожившей вместе семейной парой, – по крайней мере, разборки устраивали иногда не хуже, чем Грейнджер с Малфоем. Правда, долго ссориться не могли: Миллисента все время помнила, что он - хозяин магазина, а она – наемный работник (он никогда ей об этом не напоминал, но ей было достаточно и того, что она сама это знала), и выяснение отношений в такой ситуации казалось ей все-таки неуместным; сам Джордж, кажется, просто находил длинные ссоры скучными.

В общем, она тогда, десять лет назад, выбрала магазин приколов, и не пожалела.   
Замуж ее, по понятным причинам, никто не звал; несколько интрижек, которые и интрижками-то назвать было сложно, нельзя было считать даже намеком на личную жизнь. 

Она, конечно, в своей ситуации выбрала самое лучшее. И живет так, как ей и хотелось. 

Но, если подводить итоги, - что у нее есть за эти десять лет? Несколько личных и пятнадцать их общих патентов на заклинания? Кучка денег на счету в Гринготтсе? Чем она сможет похвастаться при случае? Получается, что ничем. Именно поэтому Миллисента Булстроуд страшно не хотела идти на встречу выпускников.


	3. Забота о ближнем

Утром, когда Миллисента пришла на работу, Джордж был уже на месте – сортировал накопившиеся счета.

\- Что с лицом, Милли? – спросил он, не отрываясь от документов.

Она на ходу заглянула в зеркало. Да, Булстроуд, - ничего хорошего бессонница не приносит

\- Вчера, как ты знаешь, у нас был не очень-то хороший день.

\- Я уже видел Рона, – он, в общем, в порядке, насколько это возможно в его ситуации. Ты быстро среагировала: если б не ты…

\- Я не справилась, - пробормотала она ему в спину. – Плохо подстраховала.

Джордж встал, воздвигся над ней, каланча здоровая:

\- Я просмотрел запись, Булстроуд. Ты сделала, что могла. Он - тоже. Никто не виноват.

Она покачала головой, но с ним всегда было бесполезно спорить.

\- Что-то еще тебя гложет, - сказал он, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – Я же вижу. Еще до моего отъезда что-то было.

«Не твое дело, Уизли», - не прокатит, точно не прокатит.

\- Я не пойду на встречу выпускников, - заявила она.

И вдруг почувствовала невероятное облегчение, как будто лопнул давящий на грудь изнутри мыльный пузырь. Хотя какой мыльный. Кирпичный был пузырь, не иначе. Оказывается, главное было – принять решение никуда не ходить, не смотреть на эти счастливые лица, не слушать веселые рассказы о себе, о семьях, о детях, о путешествиях. О, порассказать и она могла немало: чего только стоила их совместная с Лонгботтомом и Лавгуд поездка в Таиланд - Невилл искал очередную таинственную лиану, Луна охотилась на тайских цветочных дракончиков, а сама Миллисента безуспешно пыталась выяснить, каким образом работают тайские магические фейерверки. Ничего у нее не вышло: чуть не угодила в тюрьму за промышленный шпионаж, - но повидали они много, этого не отнять. Однако рассказывать об этом малознакомым людям, в которых превратились бывшие однокурсники? Зачем?

\- Как это - не пойдешь? – удивился Джордж. – Ты же никуда не собиралась в это время. Или я путаю? Ну, так поезжай пораньше или позже, какие проблемы?

О, Мерлин.

\- Я не пойду на встречу выпускников, потому что не хочу. Нечего мне там делать.

Джордж поперхнулся непроизнесенной фразой, помедлил и сказал:

\- Как знаешь.

И вернулся к своим бумажкам. Она пошла читать «Вестник трансфигурации» - иногда там попадались неплохие идеи.

В том, что ее собственная идея заранее рассказать о нежелании идти на встречу была плохой, она убедилась очень быстро. Как любила говорить Грейнджер, зануда – это человек, которому проще отдаться, чем объяснить, почему ты этого не хочешь. Исходя из этого определения, все окружающие ее люди были занудами.

Сначала из камина вечером неожиданно выпала Джинни и без лишних слов приступила к главному:

\- Джордж говорит, ты отказываешься идти на встречу выпускников, – что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел? Ты скажи, я его так обижу обратно, что мало не покажется!

\- Джинни, ты обалдела, - устало сказала уже собиравшаяся спать Миллисента. – Кто меня мог обидеть?Кто меня обидит, тот полдня не проживет, ты же знаешь, - еще одна маггловская присказка Грейнджер.

Джинни усмехнулась:

\- Так в чем дело?

\- Да ну, не хочу, и все. Кого я там не видела?

\- Да там все соберутся, Милли, ты что! Ты же слизеринка, должна понимать важность социальных связей! – это цитата из Драко, понятное дело.

\- Все нужные социальные связи у меня уже есть, - и это истинная правда. Больше никто из их выпуска не пошел заниматься трансфигурацией, чарами или зельями. А, значит, не мог быть полезен в их работе.

\- Глупости это все, в общем, - заявила миссис Поттер и полезла обратно в камин.

Напоследок обернулась:

\- И за платьем без нас не ходи, а то опять будет, как тогда.

Тогда – это перед свадьбой Малфоя и Грейнджер. Миллисента страшно замоталась, в последний момент вспомнила, что нужно что-то себе купить, заскочила к Малкин, ткнула пальцем в первую попавшуюся мантию – и немедленно после появления в Норе (конечно, где еще эти ненормальные могли праздновать?) была зажата Джинни (тогда уже много лет как Поттер) в темном углу двора и допрошена с пристрастием на предмет, умеют ли слизеринцы вообще читать и различать цвета. Миллисента с изумлением обнаружила, что в приглашении специально указывалось, что цвета гриффиндора и слизерина женихом и невестой не приветствуются («Не договорились», - коротко объяснила Джинни), так что в две палочки они кое-как изменили цвет обновки с зеленого на синий.

На следующий день в магазин заглянула Луна и вытащила ее на обед в маггловскую кафешку. Ни о чем конкретном Лавгуд, как водится, не спрашивала, но к десерту Миллисента, как обычно, выложила ей как на духу все свои опасения и сомнения. Луна задумчиво покивала головой и сказала:

\- Мы завтра на Диагон – за платьями и мантиями. Пойдем все-таки с нами. Не на встрече выпускников, так на открытии точно пригодится.

И вправду: за всей этой нервотрепкой она почти забыла, что через месяц у них открывается новый магазин – на континенте, в Париже. Нужно, конечно, быть на высоте.

\- Ладно, - она вздохнула. – Заходите за мной вечером, что с вами делать, платье так платье.

Луна улыбнулась, проводила ее до входа в магический Лондон и аппарировала.

Миллисента понадеялась, что до следующего вечера она свободна от проявлений их заботы, однако ближе к ночи в магазине появился Драко. Поскольку бутылки огневиски у него в руках не было, она предположила, что это не очередной разрыв отношений с Гермионой Грейнджер, а очередная попытка удержать Миллисенту Булстроуд от феерической, с его точки зрения, глупости. Так оно, конечно, и было.

\- Булстроуд, - начал он прямо с порога, - что это еще за новости?

\- Какие новости?

\- Не прикидывайся: магическая общественность буквально обеспокоена! Ты что же, не горишь желанием выяснить, какой жирной коровой стала Сьюзен Боунс? Или сколько получил в наследство Майкл Корнер? Или увидеть, как на нас с Грейнджер будет коситься Дафна Гринграсс?

\- На вас с Грейнджер столько народу будет коситься и без Гринграсс, что я этого заранее не хочу видеть!

Он немедленно стал серьезен.

\- Милли, ну, правда: что за глупости ты сегодня понарассказывала Луне?

Мерлин, и как они так быстро все узнают?

\- Какие глупости?

\- Такие глупости. Если кому-то из нас, кроме Грейнджер, и есть, чем гордиться, так это тебе. У тебя через две недели статья третья выходит в «Вестнике зельевара», а ты тут комплексуешь по поводу вечера с замужними курицами только потому, что они имели сомнительное счастье стать хозяйками поместий, за порог которых не выходили уже лет по восемь? Глупости, Булстроуд!

Она пожала плечами.

\- Страшная вещь - воспитание, - задумчиво пробормотал Драко. – Из-за того, что тебе в детстве внушали, будто приличная девочка может быть счастлива только рядом с мужем, ты теперь не можешь себе позволить быть счастливой в одиночестве?

Она вздрогнула. Насчет воспитания – да, это он, конечно, в яблочко.

\- Посмотри на меня, Булстроуд, - потребовал он. – Посмотри на меня. Помнишь, кто мой отец? Помнишь, каким я был до шестнадцати лет? Булстроуд, тебе двадцать восемь, - приди в себя, наконец. Твоей мамочки тут и близко нет, а ты все еще живешь по ее распорядку - кто бы мог подумать! Да ты же ее всегда ни в грош не ставила.

Вообще-то, мог бы и не напоминать, что ей уже двадцать восемь.

\- Ты мужчина, Драко, - тебе не понять.

Бешеный взгляд – не хуже, чем в переулке около Мунго.

\- Ах, мне не понять? Милли, ты мне тогда помогала столько, что я тебе буду должен до смерти и еще пару сотен лет после. Так что не рассказывай, что мне в тебе понятно, а что - нет. Я пошел, мне к тетке еще, но только мы не договорили, ясно?

Чего уж тут неясного. Все ясно. Завтра следует ожидать тяжелую артиллерию.

Проклятый Малфой. Опять не удалось выспаться.


	4. Согласие

В обед прибыл Поттер и не терпящим возражений тоном сообщил ей, что они немедленно отправляются проведать Рона. Джордж притворно-страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку и сказал: «Конечно, что такое слово начальника против слова героя всея магического мира!»

Гарри цыкнул на него, Уизли сделал вид, что испугался, и, когда она уже входила в камин, крикнул вслед: «Потом еще зайди на работу, надо кое-что обсудить!»

У камина в Мунго их, конечно же, встречала Гермиона.

\- Привет, - весело сказал им Уизли с кровати. - Милли, спасибо, что вытащила.

\- Гермиону благодари, - неуклюже пробормотала она. - Это Грейнджер тебя с того света вытащила.

\- Гермиону я - уже. Теперь вот - тебя. Гарри, друг, - Рон покрутил забинтованной башкой, высматривая застывшего в дверях Поттера, - вот ты мне ответь, почему авроры – вы с хорьком, а на больничной койке все время оказываемся мы, приличные безобидные бизнесмены? И вот она бы оказывалась, - он кивнул на Миллисенту, и она вдруг поняла, что руки его еще не слушаются, - если бы мы с Джорджем не успевали первыми опробовать наши придумки! Нет, ты мне ответь, господин старший аврор!

\- Все очень просто, - ответила Грейнджер вместо Поттера, - у вас с Джорджем нет башни. Вам что _авада_ , что _круцио_ \- все увлекательный эксперимент, а? Скажи, Миллисента?

Она кивнула. В общем, _авада_ -не _авада_ , а очень близко к тому, это правда.

\- Ладно тебе, Гермиона, - примирительно сказал Гарри, - ничего ты с ними не сделаешь. Вот не попадает на встречу выпускников - это ему наука.

\- Кстати, - вспомнил Рон, - ты, Милли, тоже, говорят, не идешь?Не можешь сдвинуть поездку?

Сговорились они, что ли?

\- Правда, - с доброжелательным интересом добавил Поттер, - перенеси, что там у тебя. Раз в десять лет встретиться решили!

Точно, сговорились.

Грейнджер смотрит спокойно, ждет, как она будет выкручиваться.

\- А я уже все поменяла, - небрежно бросает Миллисента. - Иду на встречу, конечно, такое событие!

Ради веселого изумления в глазах Грейнджер стоило стараться, право слово. Тем более что на самом деле она не планирует никуда идти. Всегда можно заболеть в последний момент.

Она возвращается на работу и обнаруживает на столе результаты чьих-то СОВ.

\- Это что? - спрашивает она Джорджа.

Он отвлекается от очередной ядовитой смеси, сдвигает маску на подбородок и говорит:

\- А, посмотри, посмотри. Способный пацан, в этом году заканчивает. Сам, не поверишь, из России, но его семья здесь уже лет десять, что ли. Магглорожденный. Как думаешь, стоит брать?

Миллисента внимательно изучает пергамент – да, у нее таких результатов не было. Наверное, только Грейнджер и Малфой могут похвастаться чем-то похожим, и насчет Драко она не очень уверена.

\- Я бы взяла, - наконец говорит она, призывая новый вестник по чарам, - но решать-то тебе, ты тут хозяин.

Джордж решительным жестом отодвигает котел, накладывает на него чары стазиса, стаскивает маску и поворачивается к Миллисенте:

\- Слушай, Булстроуд, я давно хотел с тобой об этом поговорить.

Она поднимает глаза от журнала.

\- Что за самоуничижение, а? Ты же умная женщина, Миллисента, ты сделала для этого магазина, может, побольше, чем мы с Роном вместе взятые. И все никак не можешь смириться, что я плачу тебе зарплату? Да я завтра же отпишу тебе любую часть – за просто так, только чтобы больше этого от тебя не слышать! Тебе какой, - смеется он, - верхний этаж, нижний? Или, может, тебе нужен тот магазин, что в Шотландии? Или в Уэльсе?

\- Я…

Она не знает, что сказать. Это неожиданно.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - голос дрожит, возьми себя в руки, Миллисента Булстроуд, право слово, неприлично же!

\- Подумай, Булстроуд, - говорит он ей и возвращается к своему котлу.

Работать она больше не может. К счастью, в этот момент появляются Лавгуд, Поттер и Грейнджер и вытаскивают ее за покупками. Джордж, естественно, опять изображает оскорбленного в лучших чувствах начальника, но она даже не реагирует. Ей еще предстоит осознать то, что он сказал ей раньше.

Вечером, после похода по магазинам, перед тем как аппарировать домой, Грейнджер шепчет ей на ухо: «Если ты в последний момент заболеешь, я очень, очень огорчусь».

«…Грейнджер как раз вредно волноваться!..» - эхом всплывает в памяти. Нет, выяснения отношений еще и с Драко она сейчас точно не выдержит.

Что ж, тяжелая артиллерия дала залп. Ну, как, Миллисента, - потусим в выходные?


	5. Вечеринка

Вечеринка была ужасна ровно настолько, чтобы Миллисента уже испытала отвращение к себе за то, что дала себя уговорить, но еще не почувствовала себя вправе немедленно аппарировать домой.

Они довольно весело поболтали с Гойлом, но того, в конце концов, утащила невысокая бледная жена, пробормотав что-то про завтрашнее раннее совещание в Министерстве. Грегори ушел, напоследок чуть виновато улыбнувшись. Миллисента мысленно передернула плечами и отправилась фланировать по залу. Все-таки она была за него очень рада – здесь, в Великобритании, у скромного Грега с его родословной не было бы ни единого шанса.

Больше в зале, собственно, общаться было не с кем.

И тут ей внезапно, так внезапно, что даже перехватило дыхание, впервые за долгие годы вспомнился Винс.

Их нельзя было назвать парой - до последнего курса они просто дружили, а седьмой год был слишком ненормальным, чтобы еще и заводить какие-то человеческие отношения. Кроме того, Миллисента не обманывалась: ее внешность для Винса, конечно, не имела никакого значения, они слишком хорошо друг друга знали, - но он был чистокровным. Сложись история по-другому, Миллисенте Булстроуд не было бы места в его жизни после школы.

О его смерти она почти ничего не знала. Когда на «восьмом» курсе она спрашивала об этом Драко, он только менялся в лице и переводил разговор на другое. Грега она, поразмыслив, вообще решила не трогать. Когда ей случайно (правда, случайно) попала в руки какая-то биография Поттера, эпизод в выручай-комнате во время битвы за Хогвартс она быстро пролистала, как будто чего-то испугалась.

В конце концов она решила оставить мертвого мертвым. Он был хорошим другом. _Был_. Миллисента пять или шесть лет ходила на его могилу в начале мая, - просто потому, что знала, что никто больше не придет, – а потом в какой-то год отвлеклась: то ли конференция, то ли много работы в магазине… В общем, с того года она постаралась забыть о нем окончательно.

Она раскланялась с очередной слизеринской цацей («Ах, Милли, тебе _так_ идет этот цвет! Познакомься, это мой супруг, лорд Маляни. Дорогой, Миллисента у нас - _изобретательница_! Это так _мило_!») и глотнула шампанского, чтобы избавиться от горечи во рту. Где-то вдали мелькала рыжая макушка Джорджа, Малфой на танцполе кружил Грейнджер в странной пародии на вальс («Милли, _дорогая_ , но как они _вообще_ могут жить вместе?» - она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не проклясть эту дуру), Луна, Джинни и Гарри потерялись в толпе. Миллисента сказала себе, что сбежать будет признаком малодушия, и пошла в сад, подышать воздухом. Спускаясь по затейливой лестнице, она не рассчитала количество ступенек и примерно на третьей снизу решила, что уже может шагать прямо. Время неожиданно растянулось. Сначала она подумала: «О, Мерлин, падаю!..» Потом она подумала: «Лужа!» И, наконец, неловко извернувшись и приземлившисьв грязную воду локтем и бедром, подумала: «Глубокая...» После этого она отбросила все мысли и просто немного полежала, зажмурившись, в противной холодной жиже.

\- Вы в порядке? – обеспокоенный мужской голос раздался откуда-то сбоку и сверху.

Миллисента еще крепче сжала веки, почувствовав, что краснеет. Мало того, что она, вся такая красивая (платье, одобренное триумвиратом Грейнджер-Поттер-Лавгуд, в кои-то веки по-настоящему ей шло), умудрилась упасть в грязь, так еще и сделала это на глазах у потрясенной публики!

\- Позвольте вам помочь, - настаивал голос.

Миллисента, не открывая глаз, протянула руку, и сильный рывок моментально поставил ее на ноги. Она заставила себя посмотреть на незваного помощника: хаффлпафф? Нет, рэвенкло, точно рэвенкло. Как зовут, она не помнила.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказала она, вспомнив о правилах приличия.

\- Не стоит, что вы, - с некоторой неловкостью ответил рэвенкловец, затем добавил:

\- Позвольте…

Неуклюже достал палочку, пробормотал пару заклинаний, – платье моментально высохло и в некоторых местах затвердело, однако оценить ущерб в темноте было невозможно.

\- Извините, - смущенно сказал рэвенкловец, - по-моему, грязь полностью не удаляется: мне кажется, в эту лужу сегодня пролили какое-то зелье, только я не могу так с ходу определить…

Миллисента потрясла головой, одновременно прерывая его невнятные извинения и пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Ничего, ничего, я потом разберусь, спасибо большое, - она протянула ему руку. – Миллисента Булстроуд.

\- Очень приятно, Максимильян Лилль.

Ну, точно, Лилль, звезда их курса арифмантики.

\- Говорили, вы уехали во Францию?

\- Да, да, - закивал он, подводя ее к беседке. – В Париже отличный университет, но я решил там не оставаться. Учился в Чикаго, потом в Иерусалиме.

Миллисента всегда мечтала побывать в Иерусалиме.

Когда из темноты парка появился серебряный филин, Миллисента вдруг поняла, что они с Лиллем разговаривают уже больше часа. Он рассказывал об Иерусалиме и окрестностях, о том, почему он старается проводить в Палестине зиму, а в Англии - лето, о веселых и грустных историях с кафедры арифмантики в Чикаго. Она приводила примеры их разработок, призналась, что когда-то мечтала учиться в рэвенкло, но потом поняла, что это совсем не ее, хотя она, может быть, и сейчас хотела бы поучиться чему-нибудь еще. Впрочем, на его вопрос: «Вы довольны тем, что делаете?» - она с уверенностью ответила: «Да».

Филин сделал круг над беседкой, потом приземлился ей на колени и заговорил:

\- Милли, Грейнджер устала, так что мы домой. Ты так незаметно пропала, - надеюсь, ты там где-то получаешь удовольствие, а не сбежала в свою уютную одинокую норку. Грейнджер говорит, что если ты ее обманула, то она найдет способ тебе отомстить. Чао, Булстроуд.

Филин растворился в воздухе, Лилль улыбнулся одновременно радостно и немного смущенно (как почти все, что он делал):

\- Ваши друзья волнуются.

\- Мои, с позволения сказать, друзья сделали все, чтобы вытащить меня на этот идиотский праздник, и немедленно забыли меня в дальнем углу залы. Если бы не вы, вечер прошел бы зря.

Он снова улыбнулся:

\- Я очень рад быть полезен. До конца августа я буду в Лондоне или Эдинбурге. Я знаю кучу приятных маггловских кафешек, где можно посидеть, поработать и выпить чая. Может, как-нибудь присоединитесь ко мне?

\- С огромным удовольствием, - и это не было фигурой речи. Она действительно хотела бы поговорить с ним как-нибудь еще раз. Или не раз.

Дома она стащила с себя испорченное платье, рухнула на кровать и мгновенно уснула.


	6. Зачем нужны друзья

Поспать подольше ей, конечно же, не дали.

\- Миллисента, - кричала женщина с каштановыми волосами, за которой гнался дементор, - Милли! Булстроуд!

Она подскочила в постели, задыхаясь, не понимая, где находится. Сердце бешено колотилось.

\- Миллисента Булстроуд! - гулко звучало из камина в соседней комнате.

Грейнджер. Эта безумная всегда была жаворонком (Миллисента искренне считала, что если бы не несовпадение суточных ритмов, они с Драко умудрялись бы ругаться раза в три чаще. К счастью, даже если их графики дежурств совпадали, что само по себе было событием, обычно она уходила, когда он еще спал, а он возвращался, когда она уже отрубалась. Теорию Миллисенты Поттеры считали ошибочной, а Уизли не комментировали). Во время беременности Гермиона вставала еще раньше обычного, чтобы, по ее собственному изящному выражению, «немножечко поблевать». Страдали от этого окружающие, потому что Драко приспособился первый и второй триместры дежурить по ночам. Миллисента проскрипела: «Иду!» - и свалилась с кровати.

Часы показывали не то восемь, не то десять утра, с полу было не разглядеть. Миллисента помянула Мерлина и его подштанники, кое-как встала и побрела к камину.

Грейнджер из огня смотрела на нее с подозрением:

\- Опять кошмар?

\- Угу. Стоит только выпить - опять они.

\- А ты не пей, - мстительно сказала Гермиона. Ее саму последний месяц тошнило от одной мысли о спиртном. - И вообще, записалась бы ты уже к Норстропу на терапию. Он бы живо разогнал всех твоих дементоров.

\- Норстроп ваш - шарлатан и двоечник. Я ему не доверяю.

Грейнджер вздохнула:

\- Лучше, конечно, страдать, чем один раз и навсегда вылечиться. Тогда брось пить. Совсем.

\- Тебе легко говорить. Не ты вчера общалась со всем слизеринским курятником.

\- Ха! Драко их разгоняет одним движением бровей!

\- Профессор Снейп обошелся бы вообще одним взглядом, но я не об этом. Какого дракла вы меня вчера вытащили и бросили в одиночестве?

\- А куда ты делась как раз, когда мы хотели познакомить тебя...

Миллисента зажала уши руками и как можно аккуратнее помотала головой:

\- Не хочу даже слышать! Я так и знала, что это был гениальный план по знакомству Миллисенты Булстроуд с очередным очкастым ботаником, который до сих пор живет с мамой!

\- Невилл с Ханной вон до сих пор с бабушкой живут, - беззаботно заявила Грейнджер, - и что? Хочу тебе сказать, все очень довольны! И потом, Макс не очкарик.

\- Кто-кто? - с подозрением спросила Миллисента, чувствуя огромный подвох.

\- Макс, Макс Лилль, учился с нами в рэвенкло. Ну такой, фанат арифмантики.

Миллисента так смеялась, что пламя в камине чуть не погасло. Связь прервалась.

Впрочем, Грейнджер немедленно восстановила связь, посмотрела на Миллисенту еще с большим подозрением, чем в начале разговора, и сказала:

\- Никуда не уходи, я сейчас.

Через десять секунд успокоившаяся Миллисента поймала ее на выходе и аккуратно усадила на коврик.

\- Ненавижу камины, - сообщила Гермиона в пространство. - Так что за истерика?

\- Ты мне лучше скажи: как вы ему объяснили, что будете нас знакомить?

Грейнджер посмотрела на нее с ужасом.

\- Мы? Ему? Это же рэвенкло, Милли! Я отловила его у напитков, потом мы с Малфоем пошли танцевать, а Джинни и Луна остались его развлекать, пока Гарри искал тебя по всему залу.

Миллисента еще немного посмеялась, радуясь озадаченному лицу Грейнджер (ради такого зрелища, право слово, и в лужу не жалко упасть), а потом сказала:

\- Ладно, пойдем хоть кофе сварим. Все расскажу.

Прослушав увлекательную историю «Как Булстроуд испоганила новое платье, и что из этого вышло», Гермиона аж засветилась от удовольствия:

\- Миллисента, но так даже лучше! Естественное знакомство, болтовня в беседке… Романтика!

\- Где романтика? – спросила Джинни, вылезая из камина.

\- Уизли, - прошипела Миллисента, - тебя не учили сначала стучать, а потом входить?

\- Куда стучать? - рассудительно спросила та. – В камин? И вообще, вот когда я тебе романтику испорчу, тогда и будешь меня ругать. Что у вас могут быть за тайны с Гермионой? Так что там насчет романтики?

\- Милли вчера сама познакомилась с Максом, и они два часа протрепались в беседке.

\- Только протрепались?

\- Джиневра Уизли!

\- Я уже девять лет как Поттер, а ты все не запомнишь, - засмеялась Джинни. – Ну ладно, ладно, на первом свидании поцелуя без любви никому не давай, я согласна. Он хоть не зануда?

\- Погоди, - отмахнулась от нее Грейнджер, - лучше пусть скажет, он не женат? Мне не удалось заранее выяснить.

Миллисента откровенно опешила от такого напора. Она знала, что ее личная жизнь, а точнее, ее отсутствие, интересует окружающих; ее регулярно пытались с кем-нибудь познакомить, но чтобы так…

\- Бабы, - сказала она громко, чтобы их заткнуть. – Значит, так. Женат он или нет, я не знаю. Есть у него кто-то или нет, я не знаю. По правде говоря, мне наплевать. Он не зануда. Мы с ним еще увидимся, пока он не свалит обратно в свой Иерусалим. В Иерусалим я бы тоже съездила, но не потому, что он там живет, а потому, что мне туда хочется. Замуж за него я не собираюсь, потому что не собираюсь. Встречаться с ним в романтическом смысле – тоже, эти мысли можете себе засунуть куда поглубже. Как и мысли о том, что меня нужно немедленно познакомить с кем-нибудь неженатым. Все понятно?

\- Гермиона, - вздохнула Джинни, - сдается мне, мы ее достали.

\- Конечно, - ответила Грейнджер. – Но если не мы, то кто, спрашивается, будет ее доставать? Зачем же еще нужны друзья?

Миллисента чуть не прокляла их какой-нибудь гадостью, но тут в дверь постучали. Поскольку вежливо стучалась к ней только хозяйка домика, старушка-божий одуванчик, когда приходила за арендной платой (все остальные бесцеремонно вываливались из камина, без предупреждения аппарировали на кухню, спотыкаясь о цветочные горшки, и присылали в три часа ночи сов с записками: «Булстроуд, немедленно на работу, у меня гениальнейшая идея»), Миллисента сначала в панике подумала, что у нее нет при себе ни кната наличных, и только потом поняла, что до дня квартплаты еще две недели. Грейнджер с Поттер переглянулись, хором сказали: «Ну, мы, пожалуй, пойдем», - и отступили в комнату с камином. Миллисента, полная нехороших предчувствий, натянула поверх пижамы цыплячье-желтый халат и пошла открывать.

На пороге ее дома стояла директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс Минерва Макгонагалл.


	7. Детский сад

После разговора с директором Миллисента минут десять посидела на кухне, наматывая на палец желтый пояс, потом встала и совершила поступок из тех, каких обещала себе не делать больше никогда в минуты душевного раздрая, пока сама не обдумает происходящее, – аппарировала к Норе.

И моментально была атакована с воздуха.

Нельзя сказать, что она не любила детей. Так же, как нельзя сказать, что она завидовала счастливым родителям. Миллисента Булстроуд относилась к детям и их родителям философски. Можно сказать: «Я не люблю дождь», - но можно ли на самом деле испытывать к дождю какие-то чувства? И уж точно нельзя завидовать смене времен года. Люди встречаются, затевают роман, женятся, рожают детей. Почти что закон природы. А с законом природы можно только смириться.

Миллисента мирилась.

Кроме всего прочего, для этих детей она была просто тетя Милли.

Не изобретательница Булстроуд, серьезная женщина в сиреневой мантии, делающая доклад на конференции (выступать Рон и Джордж неизменно посылали ее, говоря, что она солиднее выглядит, - это тоже был закон природы, как и их строгий запрет испытывать на себе их новые придумки). Не дочь пожирателя смерти, о чем периодически вспоминали некоторые их поставщики (с такими потом общался только Джордж, потому что Рон заявлял, что он за себя не отвечает, у него детская травма после полугода странствий по британским лесам в компании таких же ненормальных, а из-за ордена Мерлина его еще и оправдают потом, так что лучше не рисковать; через некоторое время Миллисента обычно обнаруживала, что имя этого поставщика пропадало из их балансовых тетрадей). Не строгая некрасивая женщина без личной жизни.

Просто тетя Милли.

Что еще ей нравилось в этих рожденных после войны детях так это то, что собственные родители пока не были для них героями. Рон с Луной, первые из веселой компании, ставшие папой и мамой, сразу попросили, чтобы никто из них с Хьюго о войне не разговаривал лет до восьми. «Пяти», - сказала тогда Грейнджер. «Почему?» - «Потом научится читать, все равно сам узнает».

Хьюго, который уже отбросил метлу и теперь лез к ней обниматься, научился читать в четыре, немедленно заглянул в забытую Гермионой у них на столе рукопись «Новейшей истории Хогвартса», которую та в свободное от работы время редактировала на общественных началах, прочитал ее от корки до корки, подумал и к родителям, по какой-то неведомой детской прихоти, решил не ходить. Он дождался визита в магазин Уизли, пришел к Миллисенте в кабинет и сказал: «Здравствуйте, тетя Милли. Правда ли, что мои родители помогали дяде Гарри уничтожить Во… Во… Вол-мар-ден-та? Или это ху-до-вен-же-ный вы-мы-сел?» Миллисента мысленно поставила галочку напротив пункта «Поговорить с Грейнджер об общении с маленькими детьми», беззвучно помянула Мерлина и ответила: «Да, Хьюго, правда. Может быть, ты спросишь об этом у них?» Хьюго подумал, покачал головой и заявил: «Нет, я боюсь, этот разговор будет им неприятен».Позже Миллисента решила, что к ней он пришел из-за того, что ее имя, в отличие от имен всех остальных знакомых ему взрослых людей (за исключением Харди, но с Харди Рон и Луна общались меньше, чем с Миллисентой), ни разу не было упомянуто на страницах «Истории Хогвартса». Выслушав ее рассказ, он уточнил насчет «дяди Малфоя», несколько минут переваривал концепции чистокровности, запретной любви и ссор с родителями, потом сказал: «Это как-то неправильно».Миллисента с ним согласилась. Хьюго попросил ее никому не рассказывать об этом разговоре, пообещал, что когда Рози и Джеймс Сириус подрастут, он сам им все объяснит («Тетя Милли, мне кажется, будет лучше, если они узнают об этом от меня, как вы считаете?»), и уже через минуту со слезой в голосе выпрашивал у дяди Джорджа «во-о-он ту маленькую красную штучку». Миллисента в очередной раз поняла, что маленькие дети – самые ужасные монстры в мире, и в тот же вечер нарушила данное Хьюго обещание, поговорив с Грейнджер. Остальным в данной ситуации она как-то не очень доверяла.

Гермиона предложила рассказать о случившемся Луне, а та уж сама решит, как преподнести это Рону. «Все это, - задумчиво сказала тогда Грейнджер, находившаяся на очередной стадии разрыва с Малфоем, - наводит меня на грустные мысли о том, что именно я буду рассказывать нашим с хорьком детям, когда они доберутся до современной истории. Я сама начала читать в три с половиной». Малфой, если Миллисента правильно помнила, в четыре уже изучал латынь и греческий. «Может, мне его послать, а, Милли? И нервы целее будут?» - спросила ее Грейнджер. На тот момент Миллисента еще не видела ее ревущей в палате над его бездыханным телом, так что промолчала, чему позже была только рада.

Когда Джонни было четыре, читать он умел уже год как, но зато впервые увидел, как ссорятся его родители (потом они поссорились из-за этого еще раз – не смогли выяснить, кто именно забыл наложить на кухню звукоизолирующие заклинания). Несколько минут с интересом понаблюдав за разбивающимися, восстанавливаемыми и вновь разбиваемыми тарелками, а также послушав тирады про «надо мне было быть хорошим сыном», «ну и вали к своему чистокровному папаше» и «надо было тебе выйти замуж за Уизли, он как раз тебе пара», пацан отстранил бьющегося в истерике домового эльфа (Грейнджер исправно платила эльфу зарплату, а Малфой столь же исправно каждый раз, когда она не видела, отвешивал ему пинка; по мнению Миллисенты, эльф был счастлив), кинул кружаной муки в камин и сказал: «Магазин Уизли». Миллисента внимательно выслушала объяснения про то, что он не может быть уверен, о каком именно Уизли идет речь («Хотя, наверное, - сказал он, наморщив лоб, - не о дяде Перси, он страшный зануда», - Миллисента поперхнулась), поэтому решил прийти именно к ней. Она подумала несколько секунд, сняла с полки второе издание «Новейшей истории Хогвартса» и сказала: «Родителям не показывай. Потом придешь – объясню непонятное». Он усмехнулся совершенно малфоевской усмешкой, абсолютно по-грейнджеровски убрал за ухо прядь волос и, вежливо ее поблагодарив, отправился домой. Через полторы минуты (Миллисента специально засекала) в магазин аппарировал Малфой с вопросом: «Что он тебе сказал? И что ты ему сказала?» Она с огромным удовлетворением выложила все, что думает о родителях, позволяющих детям видеть их разборки, и велела к сыну не цепляться.

На носу было какое-то очередное гигантское уизлевское торжество, и в самый разгар праздника к ней из кустов вышел восьмилетний Джеймс, воровато огляделся по сторонам и прошептал: «Тетя Милли, пойдемте в беседку». Она чуть не рассмеялась, но он был так серьезен, что она побоялась его обидеть. В беседке, как она и опасалась, обнаружились двенадцатилетний Тед, восьмилетний Хьюго, пятилетняя Рози и малыш Джонни, увлеченно спорящие над знакомой книгой. Как выяснилось, про своих родителей им, в целом, теперь было все понятно (Джонни был несколько мрачен, поскольку одной «Новейшей историей», естественно, не удовлетворился, раскопал подшивку «Пророка» времен свадьбы родителей, - «Пророк» тогда писал о Малфое и Грейнджер много и охотно, - и обнаружил, что его отец в школе плохо обращался с его матерью. Миллисенте очень хотелось сказать, что за это теперь она с ним плохо обращается, но, во-первых, перед ней все-таки был маленький ребенок, а, во-вторых, на тот момент слезы Грейнджер она уже видела. Так что она укусила себя за язык и сказала какую-то пафосную банальность вроде: «Когда мальчику нравится девочка, он обычно дергает ее за косички», - Джонни посмотрел на нее скептически). Впрочем, у них остались вопросы насчет концепции избранности, на которые они немедленно должны были получить ответы, поэтому большую часть праздника она провела в кустах в беседке, рассказывая сыну, племянникам и крестникам Гарри Поттера, почему добрый дедушка Дамблдор не был таким уж добрым дедушкой. Поскольку именно в этот праздник от малявок было меньше всего разрушений, никто из взрослых к ней особенно не цеплялся с выяснениями, почему она не участвовала в застолье. Это ее очень устраивало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы уж меня простите, пожалуйста. Еще немного, и я ее довыложу, честное слово. Я буду очень стараться!


	8. Проблема выбора

\- Привет, Хью, - сказала она, рассеянно растрепав ему волосы на макушке, - мама дома?

\- Мама Луна пошла забирать папу Рона из больницы, а бабушка дома.

Миллисента вздохнула. С Молли она до сих пор чувствовала себя неловко, хотя старшую Уизли и удалось в конце концов убедить, что Джордж вовсе не строит в отношении Миллисенты матримониальных планов. Молли слишком уж явно выражала свои чувства - даже за десять лет в окружении гриффиндорцев Миллисента к такому все еще не могла привыкнуть. Не то чтобы только гриффиндорцы были настолько открыты, - посмотреть хотя бы на Драко... Вот уж кто в полной мере победил свое воспитание. А Миллисента не смогла. По правде, чем старше она становилась, тем меньше ее пугали мысли о норстроповской терапии, но Грейнджер она пока об этом не сообщила.

Получив свою порцию объятий, Миллисента села в углу кухни и засмотрелась на работу Молли. Кажется, так все просто... А на поверку оказывается, что сварить вкусный суп гораздо сложнее, чем Глоток живой смерти. Прибежали и убежали Рози и Фредди, рассказ Молли о чьем-то пятом молочном зубе, судя по всему, приближался к кульминационной точке - по крайней мере, ножи по разделочной доске стучали в ритме «та-да-да-та-а-ам», а венчик добавлял зловещего шороха, - а Луны и Рона все еще не было. Миллисента уже начала волноваться, но тут со двора раздались счастливые вопли, и через минуту в кухню ввалился увешанный детьми Рон. Улыбающаяся Луна вошла следом.

Все по очереди обнялись с Молли, потом Луна утащила Миллисенту в сад.

\- Ну, рассказывай!

И только тут Миллисента Булстроуд поняла, что они все знали раньше нее. Это ее взбесило.

Луна увидела ее гримасу и сморщила нос:

\- Что?

\- Она что, сначала Грейнджер предложила?

Продолжение: «А ко мне обратилась от безысходности?» - Миллисента проглотила.

\- Нет, - удивленно сказала Луна. - Ей же не нужен колдомедик. Гарри был в гостях у Дамблдора, а Макгонагалл сказала, что у нее увольняется Людвиг фон Грейтер. И спросила, как он думает, согласишься ли ты. А потом попросила ничего тебе не говорить.

Миллисента почувствовала, как сдувается внутри нее маленький шарик злости и обиды. «Дура ты, Булстроуд, - сказала она себе. - Лишь бы обидеться. Никто уже давно не жаждет тебя обидеть, кому ты вообще нужна?» Мысли определенно уводили не туда, поэтому она заставила себя вернуться к Луне.

\- Ты меня не слушаешь, - без обиды в голосе сказала та.

\- Извини, отвлеклась…

\- Я говорю, ты зря все время сравниваешь себя с Гермионой.

\- Я не… Ладно, я сравниваю. Не все время, конечно: только в минуты особого душевного непокоя.

\- Ты переживаешь? Из-за чего?

\- Глупый вопрос, Лавгуд. Я не знаю, что ответить Макгонагалл.

\- Если сомневаешься, - рассеянно сказала Луна, - подумай, что бы тебе сказал важный для тебя человек, когда ты бы ему сообщила, что ответишь директору «Да». Я так всегда делаю – представляю, что бы мне сказал Ксенофилиус. Или Рон. Но Рона я и так могу спросить…

Миллисента задумалась. Реакцию матери она представляла прекрасно (не то чтобы это имело для нее значение), мнение отца после его последнего совета ее не интересовало, окружающие ее люди, кажется, восприняли новость с энтузиазмом (разве что Драко покрутил бы пальцем у виска, как десять лет назад – правда, тогда он был не прав; может, и сейчас?..). И тут Луна задала ей вопрос, который она сама не решалась озвучить даже мысленно (впрочем, за этими непредсказуемыми вопросами и советами Лавгуд она и ходит в Нору, не так ли?):

\- А что бы сказал тебе профессор Снейп, Милли? – спокойно спросила Луна.

Миллисента на секунду задохнулась.

\- Профессор Снейп… он сказал бы, что я идиотка, раз соглашаюсь.

Луна выжидающе промолчала.

\- А потом порекомендовал бы пару полезных учебников, - почти нехотя продолжила Миллисента.

Луна улыбнулась.

Миллисента закрыла лицо руками.

\- А ты знаешь, что мы все были в него влюблены? – спросила она невнятно. – Все слизеринские ученицы это проходили, от двенадцати до пятнадцати. Он был ужасен, конечно, но о нас заботился. Даже в последний год… Мы все знали, что он о каждом беспокоится. Даже о полукровках. Даже о гриффах. Никто не говорил нам, а мы знали.

«Мерлин, что я несу».

Луна погладила ее по голове – никому, кроме Лавгуд, Миллисента такого не позволяла. Она бы и Лавгуд не позволила, но та никогда не считалась с тем, что «прилично» или «позволительно». Делала, что считала нужным, – и всегда оказывалась права. За это Миллисента ее уважала, наверное, даже больше Грейнджер.

\- Знаешь, - сказала Луна, - когда Ксенофилиус заболел, в какой-то момент я думала, что все кончилось. Все пропало. А потом я поняла, что надо жить дальше. Что у меня есть Рон. Есть друзья. Есть школа, – она широко улыбнулась. – А потом он выздоровел. Просто повезло: я знаю, такое бывает. Но еще я теперь знаю, что, когда теряешь, надо смириться с потерей. Не сразу, - так не бывает, чтобы сразу, - но постепенно. Понемногу. Милли, прошло одиннадцать лет. Позволь мертвым похоронить своих мертвецов.

Миллисента опять подумала о Норстропе. Наверное, надо уже сказать Грейнджер: «Да».

Впрочем, даже если решиться на это, по-прежнему непонятно, что ответить Минерве Макгонагалл.

\- Спасибо, Луна, - наконец заявила она, поднимаясь. – Ты мне помогла, как обычно. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала. Пойду еще поразмышляю дома.

\- Не за что, - безмятежно ответила Лавгуд. – Зачем же еще нужны друзья? А то оставайся, Милли. Поужинаешь с нами.

Миллисента только начала придумывать причину, по которой она никак не может остаться в доме гостеприимных Уизли, как на нее спикировала коричневая сова, стряхнула с ноги записку и умчалась. Миллисента недоуменно оглянулась, развернула пергамент и прочитала: «Миллисента, я сижу в отличном ресторанчике в Сохо, тут не курят и очень вкусный чай. Если есть время и желание – присоединитесь?» Дальше шли аппарационные координаты и подпись. Миллисента улыбнулась и протянула пергамент Луне.

\- Ты все-таки познакомилась с ним? Надо же, как здорово! А мы вчера не смогли тебя найти…

Миллисента исполнила на бис рассказ о том, как полезно бывает падать в лужу, перецеловалась с детьми, обнялась с Луной и Роном и аппарировала в Лондон. Все равно никаких планов на вечер у нее не было. Да и какие уж тут планы.

Макс налил ей чая, выслушал ее сумбурный рассказ о предложении Макгонагалл, мягко улыбнулся и спросил:

\- А вы, Миллисента, хотите быть преподавателем?

\- Я не знаю, - ответила она честно. – Мне кажется, у меня не получится.

\- А мне кажется, что если бы директор считала, что у вас не получится, она бы к вам не пришла. Она в вас верит, Миллисента. Почему же вы сами в себя не верите?

Миллисента не нашлась, что ответить.

\- Это единственная причина, по которой вы сомневаетесь? – продолжал допытываться он.

\- Я не знаю. Я никогда не работала с детьми - все больше исследовательская работа, статьи, доклады. Но, наверное, в Хогвартсе интересно…

\- Я предлагаю вам отвлечься от сомнений в ваших преподавательских качествах и подумать, что даст такая работа лично вам. Вы же не обязаны ответить Макгонагалл немедленно?

\- Нет, неделю она, наверное, подождет.

\- Неделя – это очень много, я вас уверяю, - сказал он. – Давайте пока забудем об этом. Я вам расскажу, как ездил на выходные на Мертвое море и чуть в нем не утонул. Очень поучительная история.

\- В Мертвом море нельзя утонуть, - возмутилась Миллисента.

\- Вот потому-то она и поучительная! – воскликнул Макс.

Остаток вечера она не думала ни о работе, ни о Макгонагалл, ни, слава Мерлину, о Снейпе.

К сожалению, нельзя было провести всю ночь в маггловском ресторане, который закрывался в одиннадцать.

Миллисента распрощалась с Лиллем, аппарировала домой, расстелила постель, легла – и немедленно провалилась в липкий кошмар, в котором по темным, выгоревшим полям за ней скользил дементор с лицом профессора Снейпа.  
  



	9. Странный разговор

Утром она все равно пошла на работу, опасаясь (вполне справедливо), что, не появись она в магазине, к ней придут домой все по очереди с вопросом, не обидел ли ее чем-то Лилль. И ладно еще, если к ней. А если к нему? Она представила палочку Джинни Поттер, направленную в лицо ничего не понимающему Максу, со стоном сползла с кровати, кое-как нанесла на лицо легкий _гламур_ (руки спросонья немного тряслись, и она не решилась на серьезные заклинания) и через камин перенеслась в подсобку. Аппарировать в таком состоянии она побаивалась; впрочем, из всех ее знакомых в таком виде рискнул бы аппарировать только Малфой – а о Малфое в аврорате шутили, что чем он пьянее, тем точнее перемещается; и, насколько Миллисента могла судить, в этой шутке было до девяноста пяти процентов правды – было бы и сто, но после определенного (очень большого) объема выпитого Драко просто ложился под стойку и засыпал; однажды он ей признался, что добился такого результата большим усилием воли и некоторой тренировкой. «Иначе, - печально сказал ей немного подвыпивший Малфой, - я иду к Грейнджер и начинаю признаваться ей в неземной любви. А она потом надо мной еще месяц издевается». Поскольку это признание прозвучало уже после свадьбы, Миллисента промолчала.

Рона не было. Джордж, оглядев результат ее жалких попыток выглядеть попристойнее, только понимающе хмыкнул и закопался в кучу трансфигурированных розовых лепестков. Миллисента даже не стала затевать свою обычную песню про «это не то, что ты думаешь» - во-первых, никто на свете не знает, о чем думает Джордж Уизли, во-вторых, ей надоело оправдываться. Так что до обеда она писала формулы (впустую потраченное время – ничего путного не вышло), а когда живот совсем подвело, выдернула Джорджа из кресла и потащила его в маггловское кафе.

За столиком она решила не тянуть низла за усы и прямо спросила:

\- Ну, а ты что думаешь?

Он не стал притворяться, что не понимает, о чем она.

\- Нам с Роном, конечно, будет нелегко, но мы, я думаю, справимся. Возьмем того русского паренька, в конце концов. Я бы и за тобой оставил кое-какие обязанности, но, насколько я знаю, наши игрушки в Хогвартсе запрещены, так что совмещать преподавание с работой в ненавистном директору магазине ты точно не сможешь.

Она невольно улыбнулась:

\- Я не думаю, что директор Макгонагалл нас так уж ненавидит. Просто ты же понимаешь, дети…

\- Дети, дети.Вот ты мне скажи, Милли, - тебя замуж сколько раз звали?

Вопрос застал ее врасплох, и, чтобы выиграть время, она не очень натурально подавилась салатом. Джордж терпеливо подождал, пока она прокашляется, и поднял правую бровь:

\- Ну так?

\- Меня не звали, - сказала она с вызовом. - Ни разу.

\- Это потому, что они боялись, - заявил Джордж, распиливая свинину на кусочки. – Если бы ты позволила, тот чернявый, из Франции, тебе бы предложил, как пить дать.

\- Да мы с ним встречались-то…

Он отмахнулся:

\- Как будто дело в количестве свиданий! Ну, ты же умная женщина, Булстроуд, - что я тебе тут рассказываю!..

\- Слушай, - прервала она его, почувствовав, что еще немного – и взорвется, - ты вот это все сейчас к чему говоришь?

\- Я это все говорю к тому, чтобы ты как следует взвесила все «за» и «против». Преподаватели живут в Хогвартсе, общаются только с детьми да друг с другом. Не хочу сказать ничего плохого, но ты и так разборчивая невеста, а уж когда и выбирать будет не из кого…

\- Джордж Уизли! Либо ты немедленно переходишь к основной идее своего спича, либо я… я… ухожу!

\- Ну хорошо, хорошо. Давай начистоту. Если ты сейчас выберешь Хогвартс, в ближайшие десять лет ты замуж не выйдешь. Потому что меньше, чем на десять лет ты туда не пойдешь, я тебя знаю. И я хочу сказать, что считаю это несправедливым. В конце концов, каждый достоин простого человеческого счастья.

Слышать все это от Джорджа Уизли было так странно, что она даже не нашлась, что ответить. Он был, несомненно, прав, - жить в Хогвартсе и одновременно устраивать личную жизнь категорически невозможно. Но если этой самой личной жизни и так нет и не предвидится?..

\- Я тебя услышала, - сказала она, наконец, как говорила всегда, когда чувствовала его правоту, но не хотела соглашаться. – Я все равно еще ничего не решила.

\- Ну и отлично, - заявил он. – Слушай, а вот про ту статью про анимагов-песчанок…

Остаток обеда прошел под разговоры о работе.

Вечером совершенно неожиданно появился Рон. Впрочем, работать он не собирался, зато возвестил, что сегодня, по случаю возвращения Невилла, всех детей решили отправить к Молли и Артуру, чтобы взрослые могли пойти в «Дырявый котел» и как следует выпить.

\- Можешь Лилля позвать, - сказал он Миллисенте с улыбкой.

Она мысленно помянула Мерлина, понимая, что эти вот «как там Лилль?» и «бери его с собой» теперь будут преследовать ее все лето. Между тем она была абсолютно уверена, что ни Лилль к ней, ни она к нему никаких романтических чувств не испытывали. В конце концов, сама безумная компания, в которую ее каким-то чудом занесло десять лет назад, была живым подтверждением тезиса о возможности дружбы между мужчиной и женщиной. Но когда речь заходила о незамужней Миллисенте, окружающие, похоже, теряли способность мыслить логически и начинали строить конспирологические теории на пустом месте.

К счастью, сегодня проблема решалась очень просто.

\- Он не пойдет, - спокойно ответила она. – Во-первых, он не пьет. Во-вторых, там курят, а у него аллергия.

Рон пожал плечами, и они втроем аппарировали в «Котел».

Никого еще не было, так что они заняли столик, взяли пива, и Рон с Джорджем завели разговор о каких-то дальневосточных не то поставщиках, не то конкурентах. Миллисента позволила себе отвлечься от них и подумать о их странной беседе с Джорджем.

Прав ли он? Она и в самом деле разборчивая невеста? Стоит ли идти в Хогвартс? Чему она может научить детей? Как вообще работать с детьми? Она знала Теда, Хьюго, Рози, Фредди, Джимми, Лили и Джонни. Но у нее было смутное подозрение, что в большинстве своем дети должны быть какими-то другими. Какими – она не знала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы уж меня простите, что я так долго, но я внезапно обнаружила, что за прошедшие 7 лет мои взгляды на жизнь несколько изменились, и, будь моя воля, я бы эту главу вообще убрала, - поэтому вычитка никак не удавалась.   
> Но, поскольку из песни слова не выкинешь, пришлось взять себя в руки... :)


	10. Еще один разговор

Через некоторое время появились Поттеры, потом вошла, рассеянно оглядываясь, Луна, чуть позже, смеясь, вбежали и виновники встречи - Невилл с Ханной. Прилетела сова от Харди и Малфоя: «Застряли на дежурстве, веселитесь без нас. Т.Х. и Д.М.» Пиво лилось ручьями, Невилл рассказывал про особо кусачие орхидеи, все внимательно рассматривали след от укуса, так что никто, кроме Джинни и Миллисенты, не обратил особого внимания на скользнувшую за стол Грейнджер. Джинни потрепала ее по руке и пошла к стойке. Гермиона посмотрела на Миллисенту, скривилась, как будто бы приготовившись заплакать, и невнятно выругалась в кружку с кофе. Миллисента подняла бровь.

\- И не изображай тут мне Снейпа, - заявила Грейнджер злобно. - Все равно тебе до него как до звезды. Что у тебя с лицом?

Миллисента обернулась к зеркалу у стойки и помянула Моргану - _гламур_ «поплыл», синяки под глазами стали еще заметнее, чем утром.

\- Что пила? - с профессиональной мягкостью в голосе поинтересовалась целитель Грейнджер.

\- Чай, - злобно ответила Миллисента.

\- Ча-а-а-а-ай... - протянула Гермиона, а затем наклонилась к ее уху и зашипела, куда там Поттеру: - А хочешь, дорогая, я угадаю, что тебе снилось? Ты вообще понимаешь, что тебя в таком состоянии нельзя пускать к детям?

Миллисента сделала вялую попытку сбежать к стойке, но Грейнджер крепко вцепилась ей в плечо:

\- Сидеть! Что ты ответила директору?

 - Ничего, - устало сказала Миллисента. - У меня неделя на размышления.

 - У тебя неделя на то, чтобы записаться к Норстропу. Иначе я сама пойду к Макгонагалл.

И ведь пойдет. Говорят, Грейнджер всегда любила покомандовать, даже в школе. А уж теперь-то, когда у нее в подчинении - целое отделение..

«Ну, что тебе сделает Норстроп, Булстроуд? - спросила она себя. - Не укусит же».

Она представила Норстропа в виде гигантской кусачей орхидеи, глупо хихикнула и, чтобы успокоить бешеную Грейнджер, быстро сказала:

\- Запиши меня к нему на вечер среды.

Грейнджер наконец-то отпустила ее руку и даже улыбнулась - как хозяин улыбается хорошо проделавшей трюк собаке.

\- Эй, - вдруг крикнул Рон, - что вы там шепчетесь?

\- Мы? – очень натурально удивилась Грейнджер. – Мы не шепчемся. Между прочим, через три недели мы с Малфоем едем в отпуск. Поэтому все, у кого есть к нам какие-то вопросы, имеют ровно неделю на то, чтобы их озвучить. Потом претензии не принимаются!

Пока они выясняли, у кого какие запросы к чете Малфой-Грейнджер, Миллисента пыталась понять, что означает для нее визит к мозгоправу. Ничего так и не придумала, только голова заболела.

Перед сном она приняла зелья от головной боли и от сновидений и утром в кои-то веки почувствовала себя человеком, а не кусочком флоббер-червя. Она вспомнила, что хотела поговорить с Драко, отправила Джорджу сову: «Задержусь. М.», - и аппарировала к коттеджу Малфоя и Грейнджер.

Что ж, вещи из окон не летали (бывало в их бурной жизни и такое), спасибо и на том. Она вздохнула и постучала.

Драко приоткрыл дверь, пробормотал что-то вроде «А, это ты» и скрылся в доме.

\- А ты что думаешь? – спросила она его спину.

Он резко развернулся, в какой-то момент ей даже показалось, что он сейчас достанет палочку и… Момент прошел. Драко расслабился, усмехнулся, махнул в сторону кухни и пошел дальше.

На кухне одновременно что-то резалось и замешивалось в большой миске, что-то варилось на плите, в раковине мылась посуда. Джонни сидел за столом и, высунув кончик языка, рисовал красный треугольник. Был он так занят, что даже не обнял Миллисенту, как это делал обычно, а просто помахал ей рукой (несколько капель краски отлетели в сторону кастрюли, но, наткнувшись на невидимую стену, стекли на пол) и вернулся к своему увлекательному занятию.

Миллисента присела в углу, думая, что за последнюю неделю как-то слишком часто застает окружающих за домашними делами. Эту гениальную мысль она зачем-то озвучила Драко, добавив, что сама она по-прежнему в хозяйственных заклинаниях дуб дубом, так что Малфоем восхищается совершенно откровенно.

Драко рассмеялся, потом вдруг стал серьезным и сказал:

\- Отвечая на твой вопрос, Милли. Я не знаю, что для тебя лучше. Правда.

Она вздохнула.

Глупо было думать, что он как-то ей поможет, да?

Малфой подошел к Джонни, положил руку ему на плечо и сказал:

\- Знаешь, а у меня к тебе встречный вопрос. Ты когда-нибудь обращала внимание, что ты никогда не называешь нас своими друзьями? «Так называемые друзья», «окружающие», «мои… хм… друзья» - чего мы только ни слышали за это время. Чего только все наши знакомые не слышали за это время. Тебя когда Харди в первый раз увидел, мне пришлось его за рюмкой виски три часа убеждать, что ты нас вовсе не ненавидишь тайком, а что это такой способ нас всех любить. Специальный способ от Булстроуд, а?

Она сделала над собой титаническое усилие, чтобы только не рассмеяться. Или не разрыдаться.

\- Если ты думаешь, что ты первый, кто подошел ко мне с этим вопросом…

\- А что, другие тоже? – он по-настоящему заинтересовался.

Что смущало Миллисенту, - кажется, Джонни тоже заинтересовался. Она уже имела счастье убедиться в том, насколько этот ребенок умен. Впрочем, если что, она ему потом все объяснит.

\- Я имела этот _Разговор, Разговор_ с большой буквы «Р», Драко! - с Лавгуд два раза, с разнообразными Уизли - пять раз и с Грейнджер - три беседы на повышенных тонах и три сеанса-убеждения сходить к Норстропу.

\- И что?

Она решила упростить свой рассказ.

\- И завтра я пойду к доктору, который покопается в моей голове и объяснит всем, что же в ней не так.

Драко широко улыбнулся и обнял сына.


	11. Сеанс

\- Если позволите, я буду обращаться к вам по имени.

\- Конечно, доктор Норстроп.

\- Зовите меня Марк.

Она кивнула.

\- Для начала, Миллисента, расскажите, что именно вас беспокоит.

«Меня очень беспокоит директор Макгонагалл», - ведь не прокатит? А беспокоит, вот прямо с воскресенья начала, и до сих пор, - что там у нас, среда? Мерлин, да меня столько всего беспокоит! Грейнджер видится с отцом и матерью, только когда завозит к ним Джонни. Ксено Лавгуд опять сдает. Эксперимент Рона закончился Моргана знает чем. На статью в «Вестнике зельевара» пришел негативный отзыв из России (заканчивался он примерно так, если более-менее адекватно перевести на английский: «и пусть всякие там бабы не лезут в тонкую науку зельеварения»). Перуанские поставщики повышают цены. Министерство опять озаботилось проблемами оборотней. Маггловская политика – и та ее беспокоит, если честно.

\- Миллисента?

\- Я… Я плохо сплю. Мне снятся кошмары.

\- И давно это с вами?

Она честно задумалась.

\- Я не могу сказать точно. Лет пять… может быть, шесть.

\- Вам снится что-то конкретное?

\- Д-да. Дементоры.

«И профессор Снейп», - добавила она про себя.

\- Вы учились у профессора Снейпа?

Мерлин, она что, сказала это вслух?

\- Вся магическая Британия училась у профессора Снейпа, разве нет?

Он покачал головой:

\- Я - нет.

Ну, точно: она вспомнила. Норстроп же младше нее лет на семь, только недавно закончил Хогвартс. Конечно, откуда ему знать Снейпа. О чем с ним вообще в таком случае разговаривать? Эх, Грейнджер, Грейнджер, - только потому, что тебе вредно волноваться, согласилась я на эти бессмысленные сеансы...

\- Вы боялись его в школе?

\- Я?..

\- Вы не поверите, как часто страх перед учителем трансформируется в более глубокие проблемы во взрослом возрасте.

С Невиллом он, наверное, тоже не знаком.

Она вздохнула, потерла глаза.

\- Нет, не боялась. Может быть, в первый год, в самом начале. Но мы быстро поняли, что он нас защищает. Слизеринцев, в смысле.

Мерлин, когда это разговор о ее снах успел превратиться в рассказ о профессоре? Но Норстропа интересовало не только это. Он попросил ее побольше рассказать о детстве и об учебе.

Миллисента говорила, чувствуя, как ее засасывают воспоминания: как до Хогвартса она дружила с Панси, и на первом курсе они вместе подружились с Гринграсс, а еще потом Паркинсон познакомила ее с Малфоем и Забини. Как она помогала Грегу и Винсу с трансфигурацией. Как на четвертом курсе, перед заключительным заданием турнира, умерла ее кошка, и она три дня прорыдала в спальне, пропустив всю историю с пропажей и возвращением Поттера и смертью Диггори. Как она поклялась, что у нее больше не будет домашних животных. Как отец достал откуда-то из огромного сундука черную мантию странного кроя и маску и тем летом часто уходил из дома по ночам, как рыдала мать, как сама Миллисента ничего не понимала, пока в сентябре Паркинсон ей все не объяснила. Как стало еще важнее, чем обычно, кто чистокровный, а кто полукровка. Они вместе были в инспекционном отряде, но Миллисента старалась общаться с Панси как можно меньше. Как профессор Снейп стал преподавателем ЗОТИ. Как умер директор, и отец в конце лета стал министерским чиновником, и, несмотря на это, над ней издевались Дафна и Панси, а Винс, как мог, утешал ее, пока никто не видел. Потом была битва за Хогвартс, потом процесс и _Поцелуй_ отца, истерики матери, безнадежные поиски работы, возвращение в школу...

\- Я думаю, - сказал ей Норстроп, - о дальнейшем мы с вами поговорим в следующий раз. Только одно уточнение. Я правильно понимаю, что с вашими нынешними друзьями вы до последнего года учебы не общались?

\- С моими... Хм... Друзьями - нет. Только с Драко... С Малфоем. Ну, и с Грейнджер мы на втором курсе подрались... - она снова хмыкнула. - Когда мы общались, это было на уровне обмена не самыми безобидными заклинаниями.

\- Понятно... - протянул он. - Спасибо, Миллисента. Придете в следующий раз вечером пятницы? Скажем, в восемь?

\- Да, отлично. Спасибо, Марк.

Она не была уверена, что действительно ему благодарна, но, кажется, ей давно следовало выговориться.

Впрочем, уснуть без зелья не удалось все равно.

Четверг прошел без происшествий. Она механически сварила несколько нужных зелий, непрерывно проворачивая в мыслях вчерашний разговор с Норстропом и предложение директора. Почему-то две эти темы оказались для нее тесно связаны - то ли из-за стремительной атаки Грейнджер, то ли сама мысль о работе в Хогвартсе вызывала не меньше воспоминаний, чем сеанс психотерапии.

Еще она вдруг поняла, что впервые за много лет позволила себе вспомнить о Винсенте Крэббе – и даже два раза подряд.

А ведь он ей и не снился никогда: снились дементоры, снился профессор Снейп, иногда -отец, но не Винс. А почему не Винс?


	12. Подарок

К вечеру, когда она окончательно запуталась в размышлениях, прилетела мышиного цвета сова - долго колотилась в окно, пока Миллисента с Роном выясняли, чья очередь получать почту (Джордж к тому моменту уже полтора часа как ушел, предположительно - на свидание), потом клюнула Уизли в указательный палец и протянула лапу Миллисенте (чуть не своротила крылом чернильницу, Миллисента еле удержала). Она скормила сове оставшиеся полтора печенья от Фортескью («Завтра сама еще купишь», - занудно сказал Рон) и развернула записку. Не забытым за десять лет почерком Гойла на пергаменте было нацарапано: «Милли, надо повидаться сегодня, я в Трех метлах. Грег».

\- Привет, - неловко сказал он. - Ты извини, что так внезапно тебя вытащил, просто я утром уже отправляюсь, портключ у нас на десять, ты понимаешь...

Она улыбнулась:

\- Да все в порядке, я сама все думала, как бы еще с тобой поболтать... Выпить закажем?

\- Конечно, что будешь?

\- Виски. Без соды и льда.

Грег уважительно присвистнул и принес два толстостенных бокала.

\- Милли, ты извини, что Таня меня так утащила в прошлый раз, - она тут, в Британии, себя не по себе чувствует. Да я и сам... - он махнул рукой. - Не хотел приезжать, но подумал: когда еще вас с Малфоем-то увижу? Вы ж только сами все обещаетесь, и никак... Забини не было - жалко, да?

Она кивнула. Блез вечно отговаривался тем, что не любил островной климат, предпочитая Францию.

\- Мы бы и рады, ты же понимаешь, только вот дела... Ну, все как всегда, в общем.

Он усмехнулся.

\- Драко-то вообще, а? Аврор, укуси меня Мерлин! Но с Грейнджер хорошо они смотрятся. Сын у них?

Она снова кивнула.

\- Он молодец, - серьезно сказал Грег. - Слушай, у меня к тебе, на самом деле, такая тема... Не знаю, как и начать-то.

Она напряглась.

За последнюю неделю уже случилось столько всего, что она бы не хотела заполучить еще немного проблем – а как-то очень было на то похоже.

Грег неловко полез в карман мантии.

\- В общем, я давно тебе это должен был отдать... - она изумленно посмотрела на сверток, который он положил на стол. - Винс это купил для тебя. Ну, тогда. Хотел подарить... На выпускной. Хотел предложение тебе сделать...

Миллисента протянула руку, затем отдернула. Сердце бешено колотилось, в ушах стучало.

\- Винс... Мне?..

\- Милли, я знаю, я не прав был, но я тогда подумал, зачем ворошить... А тут разбирал вещи...

«Я потом тебя за это убью, Грегори Гойл», - подумала она.

Каково бы это было - прожить одиннадцать лет, зная, что Винсент Крэбб собирался сделать ей предложение на выпускном вечере? Ей еще предстоит это обдумать.

Пока она просто развернула тонкую подарочную бумагу, - на ладонь скользнула серебряная цепочка с кулоном-змейкой.

Миллисента сжала кулак.

\- Спасибо, Грег. Спасибо, - удержаться от укола она, правда, не смогла. - Особенно спасибо, что не стал ждать еще лет десять.

Он начал оправдываться, но она просто положила руку ему на плечо.

\- Давай выпьем за Винса, Грег?

Он принес еще два бокала. Выпили, не чокаясь. Пару минут посидели молча, потом Миллисента поняла, что надо прощаться. Она поцеловала Грегори в щеку, не оглядываясь, сбежала по ступенькам, аппарировала домой. И только там, над письменным столом, разжала, наконец,  левую руку. Серебро мягко перелилось на деревянную столешницу, змейка развернулась к ней и зашипела, словно пыталась что-то сказать. Миллисента, не раздумывая, взяла магический подарок и застегнула на шее маленький английский замочек.

Последние то ли пять, то ли шесть лет она не позволяла себе думать о Винсенте Крэббе. Последние то ли пять, то ли шесть лет ее мучают кошмары – обычно, когда она выпьет лишнего, но в конце весны и в начале лета – почти непрерывно.

Конечно, дело Норстропа сказать ей, связаны ли каким-то образом эти два печальных факта. У магглов это называется умным словом, Грейнджер как-то рассказывала, – магглы вообще не дураки напридумывать на ровном месте всяких умных слов. Но, если честно, все и так очевидно. Не нужно никаких умных слов для того, чтобы понять – их с Винсом магия была связана, несмотря на то, что они не давали друг другу никаких обещаний. Несмотря на то, что он так и не сделал ей предложение. Несмотря на то, что она даже не знает, как бы ему ответила. Простая магическая связь, как в учебнике по высшим чарам, ничего не поделаешь. И она сама сделала все, чтобы эту связь разрушить.

Только магия так не работает, Булстроуд. Вот тебе и кошмары, и проблемы со сном, и зависть к Грейнджер, и неуверенность в себе, и все что угодно.

Ну да ничего.

Теперь… Теперь все будет по-другому.

Да, придется пройти долгий путь. Придется разобраться в себе, в окружающих, в своей и, может быть, в чужой жизни.

Но теперь у нее есть шанс все изменить.

Внезапно она поняла, какой ответ даст директору Макгонагалл.

Что бы сказал тебе Винсент Крэбб, Миллисента Булстроуд, если бы ты сообщила ему, что станешь преподавателем в Хогвартсе?

Она точно знала, что бы сказал Винс.

Он бы спросил: «Милли, как я могу тебе помочь,?»

Она погладила тихо шипящую змейку и сказала себе: «Все будет хорошо».


	13. Эпилог

Убеждать Поттера в том, что у взрослого волшебника действительно может быть аллергия на табачный дым, взялись на пару Гермиона и Джинни. Сначала колдомедик Грейнджер прочитала им краткую получасовую лекцию о хронических болезнях, во время которой Миллисента чуть не уснула, а потом миссис Поттер нахмурилась, встала, скрестила руки на груди и сказала: «Ну-ка, пойдем выйдем». Гарри лениво поднялся с кресла, затем мгновенно оказался рядом с женой, подхватил ее на руки, пользуясь преимуществом неожиданности, подмигнул Миллисенте и невежливо аппарировал прямо из середины комнаты.

\- Я умываю руки, - сказала Грейнджер и села в то же кресло.

Миллисента пожала плечами.

\- Чай будешь? Кофе? Сок? Ничего, покурит на крыльце, не переломится. Макса я все равно уже позвала.

\- Сок. Яблочный у тебя есть? У меня на чай и кофе теперь странная реакция. А ты знаешь, мы с Малфоем за три недели ни разу голос друг на друга не повысили. Стареем, что ли? А у вас с Лиллем точно… нет?

Миллисента помотала головой.

\- Он в сентябре обратно в Иерусалим. И вообще.

\- Жалко. Он умный.

Миллисента улыбнулась.

Вечеринку она назначила на пятнадцатое августа – как раз отдыхающие вернулись из отпусков (правда, Невилл и Ханна должны были прибыть из Бразилии только в сентябре, но клятвенно пообещали зайти к ней в Хогвартс), магазин в Париже был открыт с большой помпой (она надевала то же платье, что и на вечеринку, – найденная Грейнджер ведьма-портной умудрилась привести его в идеальный вид), пацана из России они прособеседовали и приняли на работу (Миллисенте он очень понравился; Рон утверждал, что мальчишка похож на Малфоя в детстве, в связи с чем он, Рон, отказывается с ним много общаться, пока тот не перевоспитается по примеру старших товарищей; Джордж только хитро ухмыльнулся, подписывая договор).

После пятнадцатого у нее оставалось еще три дня на уборку и переезд.

Первым появился Харди.

Притащил цветы, какие-то конфеты и упакованную в яркую бумагу коробку. Миллисента только взялась ее открывать, как в блеске и жужжании аппарировал Джордж – вокруг него вились сверкающие алые пчелы.

\- Ничего не могу с ними сделать, - пожал он плечами. – Но они не кусаются, ничего такого, так что переживем. А до утра, глядишь, выветрятся. Милли, это тебе.

Она все же решила сначала достать подарок Тома и только потом вскрыть конверт Уизли. В коробке лежала большая запаянная стеклянная колба с каким-то совершенно невообразимым уродцем внутри.

\- Это что? – спросила она удивленно.

\- Это тебе для оформления класса. У нашего учителя таких, знаешь, сколько было? Мы считали, что он в это превращает плохих учеников. Очень боялись.

Миллисента хихикнула. Джордж вгляделся в подарок, протянул:

\- Что-то мне это все очень, очень напоминает… только ты, Милли, не сможешь их так запугать, чтобы они поверили, будто это – бывший студент.

\- Тут дело не в ней, - вступился Томас. – Если таких штук поставить в классе хотя бы восемь, дети сами себя напугают так, что мало не покажется. Ну и дисциплине, может, поможет.

Она посмеялась, аккуратно поставила колбу на комод и вскрыла конверт.

\- Джордж, ты… Ты не можешь этого сделать.

\- Почему не могу? Могу. Гарри согласен, а он у меня единственный… акционер.

Миллисенте показалось, что пчелы окружают плотным кольцом не только его, но и ее саму. И жужжат, жужжат…

\- Я не возьму. Уизли, ты с ума сошел. Это слишком много для меня. Это… это целый магазин. Новый парижский магазин.

Краем глаза она заметила, как Харди предусмотрительно отступает в сторону кухни.  
\- Это кусок дела, которому ты отдала десять лет своей жизни. Если бы мы с тобой после Хогвартса поженились, как я тебе неоднократно предлагал, а сегодня бы развелись, это – самое малое, что ты бы у меня отсудила, Булстроуд!

\- Ты мне не предлагал, - вяло пробормотала она.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся он, - это несущественные технические детали. Милли, это твой магазин, хочешь ты этого или нет. Документы я оформил. Будешь нам с Ронни платить зарплату как управляющим. И ругаться, когда найдешь доход недостаточным. И пилить нас, чтобы мы работали лучше. И…

Она была бы рада заткнуть его прицельным ступефаем, но пришлось просто неловко поцеловать в щеку.

\- Спасибо, Уизли.

К счастью, в этот момент в дверь ввалились Рон с Лавгуд, а сразу за ними - Поттеры. После поцелуев и объятий, во время которых Миллисента незаметно запихала пергамент в верхний ящик стола, Луна торжественно вручила ей шляпу в виде морской звезды (Миллисента, внутренне содрогнувшись, тут же ее напялила), Рон поставил на стол бутылку невообразимо дорогого маггловского виски ее любимой марки, а Гарри с Джинни отдали ей набор разноразмерных котлов («Будет деткам, что повзрывать на уроках», - прокомментировал Поттер), потом странно посмотрели друг на друга и хором сказали:

\- Ждем Гермиону.

Это их переглядывание было очень подозрительным, но она решила пока не дергаться.  
Появился Лилль, принес несколько упаковок чая, поклялся, что такого никто из них еще не пил, и отправился священнодействовать на кухню. За ним, сопровождаемый немного поблекшими пчелами, двинулся Джордж, громогласно требовавший кофе.

В результате все уже напились чаю, кофе, огневиски и просто виски, наелись, даже потанцевали, а Грейнджер и Малфоя все не было. Миллисента начала волноваться – может, эти безумные опять поругались, - и тут камин полыхнул зеленым, раздались сдавленные проклятия, и на коврик выкатился Драко в обнимку с огромной корзинкой. Следом, почти не споткнувшись, из пламени вышла Грейнджер, которую поддержал под руку как всегда вовремя подоспевший Поттер. Джинни помогла Малфою подняться, и они вчетвером торжественно вручили виновнице торжества его ношу. Корзинка в ее руках тихонечко засопела, а когда Миллисента начала снимать крышку, замяукала, и на стол, подтверждая худшие подозрения, выкатился маленький черный котенок.

\- Это… это…

\- Это не кот, - быстро сказал Драко. – Это низл. Эти штуки живут до ста лет, так что ты его еще внукам в наследство передашь.

Ее немного отпустило, и она смогла протянуть руку и прикоснуться к жесткой черной шерстке.

Малыш замурчал и перевернулся на спину, подставляя живот.

\- Фух, - выдохнула Гермиона, - ты ему понравилась, Милли, слава Мерлину. А то пришлось бы везти его обратно Арабелле.

Миллисента услышала ее краем уха, но не стала вдумываться в смысл. Она была занята.

Миллисента Булстроуд, окруженная толпой друзей, отпихивающих друг друга локтями, чтобы лучше разглядеть ее неожиданный подарок, была очень занята.

Она чесала пузо своему низлу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ужасом увидела, что выкладывать эту часть "Шансов" я начала еще в марте! Постараюсь остальные выложить как-то пободрее...


End file.
